In the mounting of panels, and particularly of printed circuit boards, it is often necessary or desirable to stack such printed circuit boards or panels one above the other in spaced relation. The panels, and particularly printed circuit boards, should be insulated from one another. Structure used for effecting the stacking should be detachable to permit repair or replacement of the panels or boards, and in some instances it is necessary to pivot the panels or boards for access. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,703 and 4,162,560, and Japanese Utility Model patent 51-39095 disclose various forms of plastic devices for stacking panels or printed circuit boards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,545 is similar and in one embodiment also discloses pivoting or hinging of a panel.